RAISON D'ÊTRE
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: <html><head></head>Emily's reason was for being was to exonerate her father, but David does not seem to care anymore. Charlotte/Jack Friendship Emily/Jack romance, Emily/Charlotte, and David/Emily, Hints of David/Victoria, David/Nolan, and Nolan/Jack. My Response to Disclosure.</html>


So, this is my sort of response to Sunday's episode. It's an idea I've been playing with, and after the episode aired, I had to write it. It's sad, but hopefully you will still like it. And do not worry. I have not abandoned my other stories.

For this story to work, I had to alter the last episode. Everything is the same, except Charlotte never called Emily and tried to kill her. I'm still having trouble processing that. My jaw hit the floor. I could not believe it. I was in total shock.

Anyway, here we go …

RAISON D'ÊTRE

Ben's words kept circling in Jack's head. He knew he should be focusing on other things. Charlotte had just tried to kill herself, after all. She was like the little sister he never had, and in seconds, he had almost lost her forever. But if anybody could understand Charlotte's pain, it would be Emily. Emily, who Ben wanted to ask out. Jack was not exactly sure why it bothered him so much. Sure, once, he had had feelings for Emily, but that was a long time ago. That was before he had a son, before he had gotten married, before his wife had died. It was before he found out who Emily was, before Aiden and Emily had gotten engaged, before Emily had found Aiden dead. So much had changed in a few short years. Neither he nor Emily were the same people they had been when they met. It was so complicated. He had told Ben that. Yet Ben still wanted to make a move.

Jack was shaken from his thoughts by a figure standing in The Stowaway. It was charlotte, and she was in tears.

"How long have you known?" So, Emily had decided to go full disclosure. Interesting. Good for her. "Did you know when Carl was born? When you married Am-Emily?" Jack shook his head, "When did you find out?"

"After Declan died. I was angry, between Declan and Amanda, I felt like I had lost everything, and I knew that Conrad was at fault. I was going to do something … unspeakable. Emily knew there was only one way to stop me from making a choice that I couldn't go back from."

Charlotte shook her head, tears still staining her cheeks, "So you've been lying to me since then. When I moved in with you, when I babysat Carl, when I redid the Stowaway, that whole time you knew?"

"I wanted to tell you, Charlotte. I did. But it wasn't my secret to tell. It was Emily's; it had to be her choice."

"And the kidnapping? I know that was her. She said you found me, found out what she was doing, and you rescued me. She said she let you because it fit into her plan anyway." Jack winced. Emily made him sound a lot more heroic than he had been. Was she fudging things to get Charlotte to trust him, or was that really how she viewed the events? "You didn't kidnap me, but you didn't tell me the truth either. You knew who did. You saw how I was falling apart, and you just let me believe …"

"Charlotte, look, I've been where you are. When I first found out the truth, I was furious. I couldn't believe she'd spent all this time lying to me. Amanda and I were friends as kids, and I spent my entire adolescences waiting for her to come back. And when she did, she lied to me, continually. She let me marry someone else, thinking it was her. She let people I loved get caught up in the crossfire of her battle. I was furious. I didn't think I could ever forgive her."

"But you did?" Jack nodded. He noticed Charlotte wasn't crying anymore. She was listening to him carefully, trying to understand. That was good. "How?"

"How did I forgive her?" charlotte nodded, "Well, she got shot. She almost died. I almost lost her for good and I … as angry as I was, as much as I thought I wanted her gone so she would stop screwing up my life, once I was faced with that possibility, the possibility that I might really lose her, I just … she's made a lot of mistakes, and I don't agree with everything she's done. It's just, at the end of the day, she's not somebody I can hate. She's not somebody I know how to lose."

Charlotte was staring at him. He held his breath, hoping, praying that he had said the right thing. Then, Charlotte got up and hugged him, "I forgive you," she whispered. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He had waited months, some of the longest months of his life to hear those words. What she said next surprised him though, "People can't be held accountable for the things they do when they're in love."

He looked up at her, surprised, "What?" he asked, chuckling awkwardly.

"You're in love with her. I can't believe I never saw it before. But I see it now, and it makes sense."

"No, Charlotte, I'm not-"

"After everything that's just happened, are you really going to lie to me now?"

* * *

><p>Jack waited nervously outside Grayson Manor. Nolan was right. The place needed another name.<p>

His talk with Charlotte had been good. She was still furious with Emily, but she had promised Jack that she would give it some time and see if she felt differently. The important thing was she trusted him again, which meant she had someone on her side. She really was going to be okay.

And then, of course, there was what she said about him and Emily. He had lied awake at night thinking about it. Could it be true? Could he be in love with Emily? Was it possible? It seemed so insane, after everything, but maybe …

He needed to talk to her, he knew. He had shot out of bed and headed straight over. Nobody came t the door. It was not surprising really. It was pretty late, or early, depending on your perspective. Jack tried the handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. That was curious.

Jack entered the manor, looking around. He saw a figure in the corner, but it wasn't Emily. At first, it did not look like anyone Jack recognized. Then, he realized who it was but, no, it wasn't possible.

"David Clarke?" He choked out in shock.

The man stepped out of the shadows. It was definitely him. He had some facial hair, some scaring, he looked a little more hardened than he had when Jack was little, but there he was. Amanda's father.

"Do you work here?" David asked nervously.

"No, I … Mr. Clarke, it's me, Jack Porter."

David's eyes lit up, the same way Jack remembered them lighting up when he and Amanda would play together as kids.

"Jack." He said fondly.

"How are you alive?"

David looked down, "It's a long story."

Suddenly, Jack was seized by an overpowering anger, a feeling of protectiveness, "How could you do that? How could you do that to her? Your own daughter! Do you know what thinking you were dead did to her? All this time, how could you not let her know?"

David stood, slightly shocked at Jack's outburst, "Jack, son, I understand that you're angry. Believe me, my greatest regret is not getting to see my daughter one last time. I am so grateful that you two had each other. I know you got married, and it warmed my heart to hear that, knowing how much she cared for you. When I heard what happened to her, I … no father should outlive his daughter."

Now it was Jack's turn to be stunned. He stood there, staring at David, "You don't know."

"Don't know-"

"But I don't understand. If you don't know, why are you here?"

"I saw on the news, my exoneration. I wanted to be a part of my daughter Charlotte's life."

"But why are you _here_? In this house of all houses?"

"I came for Victoria-"

"Victoria doesn't live here anymore."

"I know. She told me all about that. About the horrible girl who stole her life. She asked me to help her."

"I don't … I can't … why would want to help the woman who betrayed you?"

"Jack, you were so young, but you have to know there was more to the story. Victoria and I, we were in love. Amanda must have told you that. Conrad threatened her, she was scared-"

"She was a selfish opportunist who chose the rich husband and the cushy life. She was, is, a cruel bitch who-"

"Watch your mouth son. That's the mother of my daughter you're talking about."

Jack stared at David, incredulous. How could this man be so blind? "And what about your other daughter? What about the one who's life Victoria destroyed. Did she tell you about that? Did she tell you how she tortured that helpless little girl, how she tortured her as an adult."

"Whatever you think Victoria, I'm sure Conrad-"

Jack pushed his hair back, frustrated, "Wow, Charlotte was right. Love really does make you forgive anything." Both men were silent for a minute. Then something clicked in Jack's head, "What did you mean earlier?"

"What?"

"You said you were here for Victoria, but you knew she wasn't here. You said you were helping her. What did you mean?"

"I was … taking care of a problem for her."

Jack's eyes widened. No. Not possible. This man was Amanda's father. He was kind and caring. He could never hurt a fly. Jack saw the cold look in David Clarke's eyes, and fear gripped his heart.

"Emily!" he called out, desperately. He made his way through the house. Which direction had David come from again? He had been heading away from the study, "Emily!" No response. Jack's heart beat faster in his chest. He was vaguely aware of David following behind him, asking him what he was doing.

Then, he saw it. Pointed heals sticking out from behind the desk. He rushed over, and there she was. Emily Thorne, unconscious, bleeding from the abdomen. Jack could not tell what kind of wound it was. Maybe bullet, maybe knife. It didn't really matter. Her eyes were open, but she didn't seem to be seeing anything.

He reached out, touching her cheek gently. A teardrop fell on her cheek. Jack hadn't even noticed he was crying.

"Call 911!" he yelled, unsure why. Why would the man he hurt her call 911? Frantically, he pulled out his cellphone, but before he could dial, David attacked him, grabbing the phone from him.

"I'm not going back to prison!" he yelled, breaking the phone.

"She'll die!" Jack screamed. David didn't react. Jack turned back to the girl bleeding out in front of him, "Emily? Emily, say something, please!"

"He …" he heard her choke out.

"What? Emily?"

"He hates me. Everything I did, and he hates me."

"Emily, I need you to hold on, I need you to keep talking."

She coughed, blood coming up out of her mouth. When she was done coughing, she shook her head, "No."

"Emily, come on, I need you to fight. You're the strongest person I know. You have to fight."

"No reason. There's no reason to fight anymore. He hates me. It's all over."

"No!"

Her arm twitched, like she wanted to reach for Jack, but didn't have the strength. He grabbed her hand, "Shhh. It's okay Jack. It's better this way. For Charlotte. For everyone."

"Emily!"

"I'm so tired Jack. Please, please just let me close my eyes."

"No. Emily, what about Nolan? What about me? Aren't we reasons? I … I love you. Please, please don't leave me."

"I love …" Her eyes closed.

"Emily. Emily! No, god, please, no! You can't do this to me! You can't take someone I love again!" He was yelling at nobody. He knew that. There was no god, and if there were, he clearly didn't give a damn about Jack.

"Jack." Jack turned, seeing Nolan. "Thank god I bugged this place. I called an ambulance. They should be here soon." He looked over at Emily, "I just hope it's in time."

"Nolan-" David said.

"Don't. Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me. The David Clarke I knew could never have done this. He wasn't a murderer. All that girl ever did was for you, and she lost everything doing it, Her fiancé, the girl she loved like a sister, a chance at a relationship with her actual sister. She sacrificed everything to clear your name, and this is how you repay her."

"What? No, Victoria-"

"Victoria's a vengeful bitch, and a liar. She knew that this would be the ultimate revenge. After everything that girl has done for you, switching names with her friend to get close to the Grayson's, because she knew they would never let her get close as Amanda. You meant everything to her, and Victoria knew that. Killing her fiancé wasn't enough, she had to send you on a mission to kill your own daughter."

David's eyes widened in shock. He scrunched up his face, trying to make sense of this new revelation, "My … no, I … would've … I would never-"

"Have I ever lied to you, David? I promised I'd look after her. And I did … until the end."

David dropped to his knees, kneeling next to Jack, brushing Emily's hair, "Amanda, honey, its daddy. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jack pushed him back, "You don't get to grieve. You did this. You think she couldn't take you in a fight, of course she could. But she would never fight you. You told her you hated her. You took away her reason to fight. You don't get to cry over her."

David didn't seem to hear him. He just kept repeating. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Originally, I was going to have it where Emily died for sure, but I decided to leave it open-ended, so you can interpret how you like. Maybe the ambulance got their in time. Maybe not. Both endings have a certain appeal, though one is definitely darker. Anyway, let me know what you think. Oh, and incase it was unclear, this is a one-shot.<p> 


End file.
